Mirada de Fuego
by Zuzu00
Summary: Helga ha entendió que ningún tipo de cambio, hará que Arnold la vea de otra manera. Resignada y destruida buscara consuelo en un nuevo amigo, fiestas y rebeldía. Helga sabiéndose inteligente y atractiva, se hará camino en la vida sin importar lo que piensen, sin saber que esa actitud podría provocar cierto interés en Arnold. Es simple a algunos chicos les gusta jugar con fuego...
1. Una chispa

**Ok, hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold, los chicos están en la preparatoria y se enfrentaran a muchos cambios, aun hay mucho que explicar del pasado y el porqué algunas situaciones y personajes, pero todo se ira desglosando.**

**Quería tomar la historia con una Helga más apasionada, más rebelde, pero a la vez con mucho que aprender, sobre ella y su potencial para amar.**

**Espero les guste y espero comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

**Una chispa**

Caminaba segura de sí misma, con paso firme y la furia en sus ojos, atravesando los pasillos de la preparatoria, sabia quien era su objetivo.

- ¡Estúpido cabeza de balón! – grito la rubia al divisar a su presa cerca del salón de ciencias.

Todos giraron a ver lo que ocurría, hacía tiempo que Helga había dejado de actuar como la niña psicópata de primaria y secundaria, pero al parecer se habían equivocado.

- Helga, que te ocurre – dijo el muchacho muy sorprendido.

- Oh, demonios tú sabes de que hablo – dijo estando enfrente de él, en su típica pose de mando, excepto que ahora su figura resaltaba de una manera más atractiva que amenazadora y su pantalón de mezclilla oscuro resaltaba sus caderas.

Ella se acerco mucho más a su rostro, unos cuantos centímetros los separaban, él pudo ver en sus ojos azules un fuego que quemaría a cualquiera, pero seguía sin entender que le ocurría o eso quería aparentar. De repente su expresión cambio a una de cansancio y lentamente se alejo de él

- Porque le dijiste a Bob que anoche me escape – sus palabras parecían un susurro y habían perdido el tono de reclamo.

- Helga yo … - por fin él había entendido todo – fue por tu bien no debiste ir a ese sitio y menos con _ese _chico – lo ultimo lo dijo con amargura

- Arnold, solo deja de meterte en mi vida, esto no es la primaria ni la secundaria, deja de fingir que nos cuidamos mutuamente – dijo sin apartar sus ojos de lo de él, no permitió que respondiera, se giro y se marcho.

Antes siquiera que Arnold pudiera procesar lo que le había dicho, la campana sonó e indico que debían entrar a su última clase.

La chica se alejo lo más pronto que pudo, evitando hacer contacto con cualquier curioso a su alrededor, en verdad estaba harta de estar siendo últimamente parte del cotilleo de la escuela, pero era su culpa, sus acciones (la mitad del tercer semestre) habían sido extremas y había pasado por tantos cambios, solo deseaba que terminara pronto.

A lo lejos vio a su mejor amiga, así que decidió acercarse, Phoebe había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, pero este año se veía totalmente diferente, había comenzado a usar lentes de contacto y había optado por un peinado a la altura de los hombros, e incluso había crecido aunque seguía siendo más pequeña que Helga.

- Hola – dijo Helga un tanto indiferente.

- Ya fuiste a reclamarle a Arnold – dijo sonriente.

- Si, espero que ese idiota se aleje de mi - dijo irritada.

- Bueno – dijo dudosa en preguntar - ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? ¿Cómo fue que hablo con Bob?

Helga no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo, no sabía si podría contárselo sin que su cabeza explotara de la vergüenza.

- Es simple, el idiota fue hoy en la mañana a decirle a Bob que me había escapado – dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de calmarse – estaría severamente castigada si le importara a Bob.

- Pero me imagino que al final fue una muy buena noche – dijo Phoebe después de un buen rato, tratando de aminorar la tensión de su último comentario.

- Oh, cállate – contesto avergonzada – te diré a la salida.

La última clase fue de matemáticas, Helga y Rhonda tenían esa clase juntas, así que la rubia no pudo evitar las mil preguntas que le hacía sobre lo sucedido en el pasillo, al parecer era la noticia del momento. Helga agradecía que la fiesta de anoche haya sido en un lugar fuera del círculo de chicos de la preparatoria.

- Demonios, princesa si tanto quieres saber ¿Porqué no le preguntas a él? - dijo a punto explotar la rubia.

- Sabes que no dirá nada, aparte esto es solo de chica a chica.

- Yo creo que no cariño – fue lo último que contesto antes que sonara la campana de salida.

A la salida estaba Phoebe esperándola, probablemente caminarían hasta casa juntas, en vez de tomar el autobús.

- Te diré, pero promete no enloquecer – dijo después de un largo tiempo en silencio

**Flash Back**

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche, Helga había conseguido salir por su ventana sin que nadie la viera, no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, era fácil ya que sus padres seguían ajenos a ella.

Doblo en la esquina de su calle y ahí estaba Lucas, recargado en su motocicleta. Para sus adentros pensó lo estúpida que probablemente era la escena, al estilo de película romántica, una chica y un chico huyendo bajo la luz de la luna.

Él llevaba unos jeans negros, camisa negra y chaqueta. Aun a la distancia y con sus cabellos largos y castaños cubriéndole los ojos podía sentir su mirada, observándola con los ojos verdes más profundos que había visto; por un momento se sintió avergonzada por su vestimenta, ella lucía un vestido azul marino entallado, unos 7 o 10 centímetros sobre sus rodillas dejando ver sus piernas largas y bien formadas, el vestido no tenía un gran escote ni mangas, llevaba un leve maquillaje, pero resaltando sus ojos azules con sombras y delineador negro, y claro el cabello rubio suelto.

Al estar frente a frente se saludaron con su habitual indiferencia, ya que no necesitaban más, para demostrarse el agrado de estar juntos.

Llegaron a un _antro _a las afueras de la ciudad, lugar donde se juntaban todas las personas como él y Helga, o eso había dicho Lucas, chicos y chicas que no buscaban demostrar algo, que solo buscaban divertirse, tal vez no tan sanamente.

La música comenzó a invadir cada sentido y cada parte de Helga, en verdad el lugar era grandioso, pensó. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la barra, esto la puso nerviosa, pero sabía que era para no perderse entre el mar de gente.

La chica dio un rápido vistazo a las personas a su alrededor, había todo tipo de personas, pero se asusto un poco al enfocarse en una mesa en la esquina izquierda, al parecer unos chicos estaban… drogándose o eso parecía. No es que ella fuera una _arrepentida, _pero era algo que no esperaba ver de manera tan pública.

- Que quieres beber – dijo Lucas casi gritando debido a la música, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Cerveza – grito también.

- ¿Enserio?– dijo esperando que ella pidiera alguna otra cosa – tu mandas cariño.

La noche siguió sin problemas, la música era tan hipnótica que Helga no pudo aguantar más tiempo sin bailar, así que tomo la mano de Lucas y lo arrastro a la pista, en verdad la estaba pasando de maravilla, Lucas había cumplido, él era un gran bailarín y la confianza que le tenía al chico hiso que no se sintiera tan incómoda de tener que bailar pegada a alguien, hace poco había descubierto lo que podía causar en los chicos, así que siempre evitaba ciertas situaciones, pero él era diferente.

Helga comenzó a beber sin miramientos, no le preocupaba marearse ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y entendida sus límites. Pronto Lucas llego con dos botellas y un grupo de chicos y chicas, al parecer eran amigos de él, se los presento e inmediatamente le simpatizaron, Lucas tenía razón, la gente en ese sitio era diferente a cualquiera que ella hubiera conocido, eran abiertos, alegres y sin reservas, ella por fin se sentía en su sitio.

Dieron las tres de la mañana y Lucas le anuncio que era hora de irse, el día siguiente era jueves y tenían clases, Helga acepto sin refunfuñar. Después de unos minutos por fin se encontraban en la salida del lugar, la música aun salía de la puerta y parecía tener aun un efecto en Helga, ella estaba feliz.

- No querías irte, no es así cariño – dijo Lucas en tono juguetón

- Oh, cállate – dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro - es tu culpa por traerme aquí.

Helga intento seguir caminando, pero uno de sus tacones se había atorado y casi cae al suelo, si no es porqué Lucas en el último momento logro sostenerla por la cintura. Sus rostros habían quedado a unos centímetros de distancia, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Lucas comenzó a recorrer el rostro de la chica con sus bellos ojos verdes, esto la puso nerviosa. Helga sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, estaba totalmente perdida en su mirada, había dejado de oír la música, solo podía sentir su corazón palpitante, pensó que no volvería a sentir esa _chispa _en su interior, creyó haber estado muerta, lentamente cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que viniera, cuando alguien rompió la calma.

- ¡Helga! – grito a todo pulmón una figura que se movía entre la gente de la entrada.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Lucas, al mismo tiempo que giraba a ver quién era el chico, pero sin soltar a Helga que también buscaba al dueño de la voz

Por fin había llegado a ellos, empujando a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, estaba el chico que había gritado su nombre, se veía cansado, desaliñado y extremadamente furioso, pero aun así sus ojos azules mostraban una pizca de temor.

- Arnold – finalmente dijo Helga, soltándose poco a poco de Lucas, para ella era como ver a un fantasma.

- Que te ocurre muchacho, estás loco –dijo Lucas en tono burlón y de superioridad.

- Vine por Helga – dijo Arnold, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Lucas, el cual solo pudo soltar una gran y fuerte carcajada.

- Que te hace pensar que ella se irá contigo – dijo empujando levente el hombro de Arnold.

- Créeme ella no está a salvo aquí contigo – por fin fijo su mirada en la chica rubia que parecía asustada y atónita – enserio Helga, no ves lo peligroso que es – su voz tenía un tono de reproche

- Diablos, déjala en paz – dijo Lucas, volviendo a empujar al chico para poder caminar a su motocicleta, junto a Helga.

- Deja que ella decida – grito el rubio antes de que se alejaran – Helga pensé que tenias voluntad propia.

Esa última frase saco a Helga de su aturdimiento, se soltó del agarre del chico castaño y se giro lentamente a Arnold, con un paso seguro y amenazante, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas como solo ella sabía hacerlo, en sus ojos había un destello de burla combinado con maldad y reproche, le estaba sonriendo.

- Te crees la gran cosa para venir aquí a juzgar lo que esta gente y yo hacemos ¿No? – ni siquiera permitió que el chico respondiera – tal vez no todos seamos perfectos como tu _Arnoldo – _fue la primera vez que ese sobrenombre en verdad pareció dolerle – enserio crees que decidiría a irme con alguien como tu – esto último lo dijo mas serena, pero su voz era fría y cortante.

Después ella se giro y siguió a Lucas, en pocos minutos estaban en marcha a su casa. Arnold no se había movido de su lugar en todo ese tiempo, tenia aun la vista perdida en el lugar donde había estado Helga, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que sorprendentemente parecían tener tanta vida, tanto fuego y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo en su pecho, como si hubiera sido apuñalado mil veces hasta desangrarse.

**Fin de Flash Back**

La chicas seguían caminando, pronto llegarían a casa de Phoebe y hace rato Helga había terminado su historia, solo esperaba que Phoebe no lo tomara a mal.

- Tiene razón, te arriesgas a que les ocurra algo – soltó finalmente Phoebe,

- Lo sé, pero todo lo prohibido y peligroso es más divertido – dijo Helga, tratando de sonar divertida, no podía enojarse de que Phoebe se preocupara por ella.

- Como Lucas ¿eh? – dijo risueñamente – pero aun así, no debería ir a lugares así

- No lo sé- dijo un tanto deprimida la rubia.

Por fin llegaron a casa de Phoebe y se despidieron, aun faltaban unas cuadras mas para que Helga llegara a la suya, así que tenía tiempo de pensar un poco en lo que haría con Lucas, el chico simplemente no se había aparecido en todo el día, no asistían a las mismas clases, él era un año mayor, pero se le hizo extraño no verlo por los pasillos, él solo le había mandado muchos mensajes con caritas y diciendo que sentía mal por haberla puesto en aquella situación.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa, no espero ver justamente a _ese_ chico esperándola en las escaleras de la entrada, pero no podía huir, porqué ya la había visto y porque ya no tenía diez años como para correr cuando se sentía acorralada; él la miraba con sus ojos azules, esperando a que ella se acercara.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta el final, espero me den una oportunidad, espero sus comentarios, Muchos besos ;)**


	2. Recuerdos que queman

**Hola aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste (: es un poco largo, pero así debió ser, el siguiente capítulo estará lleno de emoción y será divertido lo prometo.**

**Muchas gracias a Marina152, hel77, diana carolina, Fiore JW, Crazy Turkey y karito por sus comentarios, y gracias a los demás por su apoyo. Sus comentarios son súper bienvenidos.**

**Comencemos (:**

* * *

**Recuerdos que queman.**

- Helga – dijo, el rubio a la vez que se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué quieres, melenudo? – respondió, quedando de frente.

- Vengo en son de paz – dijo rápidamente, levantando las manos y esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Helga solo soltó un soplido en señal de irritación y se sentó en uno de los escalones, Arnold hizo lo mismo, situándose a escasos centímetros de ella. Permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato, ambos tenían la mirada fija al frente, solo Arnold, por momentos le dirigía pequeños vistazos a la rubia.

- ¿Bob dijo algo? – pregunto, finalmente.

- ¿Bob?, ¿A eso viniste? – ataco inmediatamente la chica, dirigiéndole una mira despectiva.

- ¡No!, bueno si –parecía asustado, inmediatamente desvió la mirada, evitando sus ojos azules.

- Dime – respondió Helga, más tranquila.

- Yo, fui a buscarte, porque bueno, no me pareció adecuado el lugar donde estabas – esto último lo dijo a la vez que su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse– y Phoebe dijo …

- ¿Phoebe? – dijo sorprendida.

- Sí, pero no es de eso que quiero hablar – sabía que había metido en problemas a su amiga - yo, sabía a qué tipo de lugar _ese _te había llevado – trato de sonar lo más severo posible, Helga solo soltó una pequeña risita, que lo sorprendió.

- ¿Eso es todo?, el pequeño Arnold, ¿cuidándome? – le dirigió una mirada, con un pequeño reflejo de dolor, pero inmediatamente volvió su vista hacia enfrente y suavizo su rostro – No lo vuelvas a hacer, no es necesario, confió en Lucas.

- Helga yo solo quería protegerte – Arnold alzo la voz, llegando casi al grito, esto sorprendiendo a la chica, rápidamente él busco calmarse, no quería hacerla enojar – no creo que debas frecuentar lugares así, podrías _recaer._

- ¿Recaer? - poco a poco dirigió su mirada hacia él, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron – ¿Qué clase de estupidez acabas de decir? – inmediatamente se levanto y él hizo lo mismo, su mirada azul reflejaba la ira y el dolor que había en su interior y sintió que algo en su interior volvía a quebrarse.

- Helga, tranquila yo solo...

- ¡No!, sabes exactamente lo que dijiste – grito a la vez que lo empujaba a un lado, para comenzar a subir los peldaños.

- ¡Espera! – en su intento por evitar que se alejara, la sujeto fuertemente del brazo, incluso creyó lastimarla, la atrajo hacia él y decidió que no la soltaría, sintió su cuerpo arder ante la mirada azul que parecía una llama incandescente - ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

- ¿Confiar? – ella trato de zafarse, pero él era más fuerte.

- Antes, éramos muy unidos – sin saber porque, la atrajo mas a él, no podía despejarse de sus ojos.

- ¿En verdad crees eso?, las personas unidas, no se _traicionan_ – su voz sonó tan serena, comparada a la furia que emanaba de su mirada, esto erizo la piel del chico.

- Yo no te traicione.

- No me creíste – su mirada se suavizo, ella sabía que no aguantaría mas su fachada de rudeza, en un descuido lo empujo, soltándose del agarre, inmediatamente corrió a la puerta.

- ¡Helga! –grito antes que ella cerrara – no puedes confiar en _él, _si apenas lo conoces.

- ¿En serio? – dijo sosteniendo la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa burlona –no tienes ni la menor idea de lo bien que lo conozco – cerró la puerta, evitando la mirada helada de Arnold.

Gotitas saladas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, sentía que cada una quemaba su rostro, se tapo la boca para evitar un fuerte sollozo, y empezó una carrera a su habitación.

Azoto la puerta al entrar y se arrojo en su cama, se hizo un ovillo sobre el edredón rosa, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dejo salir un grito que amenazaba con ahogarla. Estuvo llorando por lo que pudo ser una hora, su mente estaba nublada, ni siquiera había tenido que repasar la conversación, simplemente dejo que todo el dolor y frustración acumulada salieran, al final solo soltaba pequeños sollozos, sentía que había llorado todas las lagrimas que pudieran quedarle. Después la impotencia comenzó a invadirla y una ola de furia cubrió su cuerpo, poco a poco se limpio el rostro con las mangas de su blusa rosa, comenzó a sentirse una estúpida, por permitirse _otra vez _ser afectada por él. Sin darse cuenta su mente volvió a nublarse y solo una frase recorría cada rincón se su cerebro "_no puedes confiar en él, si apenas lo conoces"._

**Flash back**

Olga sabia que algo terrible había ocurrido como para que Helga aceptara pasar el verano con ella. Sabía que no debía preguntar, porque no obtendría respuesta alguna, solo debía ganarse su confianza, pensó.

- ¿Ya casi llegamos? – pregunto la rubia que iba en el asiento de copiloto.

- Si, créeme hermanita, _Pueblo Esperanza _te va a encantar – dijo, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa.

- No sabes cómo me muero de la emoción – dijo mientras volvía a ponerse sus audífonos, y dirigía su mirada a la carretera.

Pueblo Esperanza, era un pequeño pueblo costero, con unos pocos habitantes, era un lugar tranquilo y seguro, Olga había comenzado a ir desde hace dos años, incluso ahora era propietaria de una de las pocas nuevas casas con vista al mar.

Al llegar Helga no puedo evitar sorprenderse, el lugar enserio era hermoso, incluso su cartel de bienvenida estaba decorado con cientos de flores silvestres, sus _favoritas_. Al pasar por el centro del pueblo, pudo divisar algunos comercios, había tiendas de ropa, restaurantes, peluquerías, todo era pequeño y tenía un aire antiguo pero muy bien preservado. Las personas usaban ropa suelta y fresca debido al calor, parecía haber más turistas, incluso vio algunos chicos en motos. A algunos kilómetros más adelante, cerca de la playa, comenzaban a surgir las pequeñas casas de madera que no desentonaban para nada con el lugar.

Olga vivía en el primer pequeño lote construido, todas las casas se parecían entre sí: tenían un pequeño porche, eran de dos pisos y pintadas de colores como azul o amarillo. Al entrar descubrió que la sala era también diminuta, y no había un televisor, Helga espero en verdad no necesitarlo, el comedor y la cocina estaban casi juntos, tenían una estufa y un refrigerador, una mesa y tres sillas, también había un florero con rosas recién cortadas; al parecer Olga había pedido que tuvieran la casa lista. Ella la invito a subir y ver su alcoba, Helga agradeció que tuviera dos habitaciones y no tener que compartir, la suya se encontraba cerca del baño. Cuando entro a lo que sería su refugio por dos semanas, no pudo evitar maravillarse por la exquisita decoración, sencilla pero muy elegante, incluso también tenía un jarrón con flores silvestres amarillas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la enorme ventana que daba justo vista al mar. Al asomarse su rostro quedo invadido de todos los colores que había del otro lado, amarillo, morado y naranja. Estaba atardeciendo.

Helga pensó en darse un baño, bajar a cenar y leer un libro antes de dormir, pero al parecer su hermana tenía otros planes.

- Me siento cansada –mintió.

- Vamos hermanita será divertido, veras lo increíble que es el lugar – pidió, a la vez que comenzaba a sacar y acomodarla ropa de Helga dentro de un armario pequeño.

- No estoy de humor, dijo visiblemente irritada, arrebatándole la maleta.

- Tu ganas, si cambias de opinión estaré abajo – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – pero nada vale tanto como para que estés aquí encerrada – después desapareció por la entrada, dejando a Helga nuevamente sola.

Inmediatamente busco apoyo en su nueva cama, se sentó y cerró sus ojos, dio tres fuertes respiraciones y trato de hacer entrar en su cabeza las palabras de Olga, que sin saber cómo había acertado con Helga y había removido algo en su interior. Después sin pensarlo demasiado, salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Ok, voy contigo.

La noche había caído, cuando comenzaron a caminar por el centro, cada tienda y espacio del lugar estaba iluminado por pequeños faroles, parecía haber más vida de noche, las personas iban y venían todos lucían alegres, Helga se dejo inundar por el ambiente y sintió un peso liberando su pecho. Le hubiera gustado ir a la playa, pero Olga estaba empeñada en detenerse en cada tienda y mostrarle alguna blusa o vestido, para Helga era una estupidez perder el tiempo mirando ropa, y más ahora que su anterior excursión a las modas había fracasado. Camino unos metros, alejándose de su hermana, quería descubrir más de aquel mágico pueblo, hasta llegar a encontrarse a las puertas de lo que parecía ser un pequeño bar, las risas y la música parecían salir del pequeño lugar. Se giro para regresar con Olga, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla por ningún lado. Dio unos pasos de regreso, buscándola con la mirada. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que volviera su vista al pequeño bar. Frente a sus ojos, estaba un joven de tez clara, realmente alto, incluso más que ella, su cabello era castaño claro y lo llevaba desordenado sobre sus ojos, sus facciones eran fuertes pero armoniosas, y tenía un rastro de barba de tres días. Para ella hubiera sido un chico guapo cualquiera, de no haber sido por aquellos ojos. De repente el chico volteo su mirada a ella, y fue así como los descubrió, eran como dos esmeraldas, ojos del verde más profundo. Permanecieron así, por lo que a ella le parecieron largo minutos, azul sobre verde. Poco a poco el chico comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y Helga le correspondió el gesto. Fueron los gritos de su hermana lo que la sacaron del ensueño.

Rompiendo el contacto visual, diviso a su hermana corriendo hacia ella con bolsas en cada mano, quiso volver su vista al chico, pero lo encontró encima de una motocicleta, el ruido instridente del motor inundo el ambiente, se dirigieron una última mirada, y él volvió a sonreír. Después solo pudo verlo marcharse a toda velocidad.

Olga estaba a su lado hablándole, parecía efusiva, decía cosas que ella ignoro: sobre el chico, sobre lo guapo que era, sobre lo que se había comprado, pero Helga estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. No sabía como un chico_ así _ había fijado su atención en ella, se encontró deprimiéndose, giro su vista a la izquierda y encontró su reflejo en una ventana. Secuelas de su estúpido cambio aun la seguían, llevaba el cabello lacio, y un pequeño flequillo. Sabía que la chica que miraba era linda, unos decían que incluso hermosa, pero no se sentía así, ni muchos menos sentía ser la persona que la observaba del otro lado.

- Helga – dijo su suavemente su hermana, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Mañana – dijo clavando su vista en ella – ¿podríamos hacer algo con mi cabello?

- Si claro – respondió alegremente – podríamos ir a la….

- Odio en lo que ayude a convertirme – dijo fríamente, su hermana parecía sorprendida y le tomo un rato entender a que se refería.

- Lo sé, lo siento – dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros.

Helga por fin se encontraba de regreso a su habitación, se tiro en la cama y decidió que debía descansar si es que quería sobrevivir a un día de compras con su hermana. Su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente cansado, pero su mente le impedía poder conciliar el sueño, descubrió que no había pensado en Arnold, durante todo el día. En cambio ahora, ese extraño chico invadía sus pensamientos, estaba intrigada y fascinada con su persona, y tenía un creciente interés en saber quién era, él chico la invadió hasta caer rendida.

Era aproximadamente medio día, y se encontraba nuevamente persiguiendo a su hermana, se encontraba cansada de tener q ir tras ella, cargando tantas bolsas, cada vez que ella divisaba una tienda de ropa; sabía que su contenido era especialmente para ella. Ropa, accesorios y zapatos que ella había escogido, cosas que la hicieran sentir cómoda.

Giro en una esquina, y encontró a Olga esperándola frente a un pequeño local, deseo que fuera un restaurante, porque no habían desayudado.

- Podrías dejar de correr – pidió, algo molesta, después giro su vista al local, era un pequeño salón de belleza.

- Vamos entremos – dijo alegremente.

El lugar era un poco reducido, pero parecía tener lo necesario. Adentro las esperaba una joven, parecía incluso de la edad de Olga, era alta, de piel morena y cabellos rizados.

- Buenos días, sean bienvenidas, soy _Carol_ – dijo cordialmente.

- Hola, venimos a hacerle un cambio de look a mi hermanita – dijo dulcemente.

Ambas hicieron que Helga se sentara en una pequeña silla frente a un espejo, Carol comenzó a hablar con su hermana, parecían entablar una conversación con respecto a ella y su cabello.

- Podría – dijo interrumpiéndolas – cortarlo en capas.

- ¿Segura? – dijo la morena.

- Sí, bueno algo que me quede, que luzca desordenado – dijo fijando sus ojos en ella.

- Si entiendo – pareció por fin comprender los deseos de Helga – ¿Y el flequillo?

- Córtalo – respondió inmediatamente. La chica solo asintió y salió hacia otra habitación.

Cuando regreso parecía traer consigo todo lo necesario para el trabajo. Empezó cepillando su rubio cabello, iba a comenzar a cortar, cuando la voz de Helga la detuvo.

- ¿Podrías maquillarme también? – dijo.

- Claro – respondió la chica, esbozando una sonrisa.

Helga no podía creer que ella fuera la chica, que le sonreía del otro lado del espejo, era una joven totalmente diferente, su exterior e interior parecían tener ahora un balance. Su cabello rubio y sedoso caía en capaz sobre sus hombros, unos cortos y rebeldes mechones ahora enmarcaban su fino rostro, ya no había flequillo que la cubriera. Sus ojos azules parecían tener más fuerza, con su nuevo maquillaje: delineador y sombras negras, daban a su mirada mayor énfasis. Sabía que de ahora en adelante no volvería a ser de otra manera. Después de contemplarse, giro su vista a Carol. Esbozando una gran sonrisa, no hizo más que agradecerle.

El día continuo sin por mayores, y la tarde por fin estaba cayendo por sobre la costa. Helga caminaba cerca de la orilla, estaba descalza y dejaba que el mar y la fina arena la tocaran, lucía un pequeño vestido que Olga había insistido en comprarle, solo había aceptado porque en verdad era cómodo. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del mar, bañándolo todo con sus rayos dorados, siguió caminando por varios minutos más, sin pensar en nada, solo dejándose llenar de la briza y el sonido del mar. Sin creerlo su vista se poso en un joven que permanecía sentado junto a la orilla, a unos metros de distancia, una persona cruzo por su mente, y se sorprendió al irse acercando que había acertado. Era él.

El joven de ojos verdes, giro su mirada a ella, también se le veía sorprendido, sus bellos ojos recorrieron cada centímetro del rostro y cuerpo de Helga, y sonrió de una manera que parecía aprobatoria. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Helga decidió acercase a él. Cuando estuvo a un metro del chico, él se incorporo, quedando ambos frente a frente. La sonrisa del chico se fue haciendo más amplia, sin esperarlo le tendió la mano a Helga de forma amistosa.

- Soy _Lucas_.

- Helga – respondiendo con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa.

**Fin de Flash Back**

El ruido del despertador, saco a Helga de sus sueños, o recuerdos. Se fue incorporando lentamente, había dormido demasiadas horas y ahora le dolía la cabeza. Sus recuerdos con Lucas de aquel verano, eran tan frescos en su memoria como si hubieran sido ayer.

Tomo un baño rápido y en pocos minutos estuvo camino a la escuela. Se sorprendió a sí misma, deseando ver a Lucas, no creyó que un día sin verlo podría hacerla extrañarlo tanto.

La mañana transcurrió y no vio pista de él, en cambio pudo ver a cierto rubio acercándose a ella, fue hasta ese momento que recordó, la conversación que tuvo con él la noche anterior, la ira volvía a invadir su cuerpo.

- Helga – dijo el chico, que se paro delante de ella.

- ¿No entendiste lo que ayer dije? – dijo, metiendo sus libros en su casillero.

- Helga, sobre lo que dije no quise – dijo, avergonzado.

- Sabes cabeza de balón – dijo, azotando la pequeña puerta, y girando su vista a él, la furia salía de sus grandes ojos azules – Si ayer no te partí la cara, no significa que no vaya a hacerlo - Él chico parecía solo un poco asustado, estuvo a punto de contra atacar, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- Oye muchacho – era Lucas - ¿Por qué no la dejas de molestar?

Arnold, dio una mirada furiosa sobre el nuevo, y luego volvió a mirar a Helga, sin decir nada, giro sobre sus talones y salió del lugar. Lucas fue acercándose a Helga, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- A veces quisiera, hacerlo pagar –dijo furiosa la rubia.

- ¿Por qué no lo hacemos? – dijo a la vez que sacaba una papel doblado de sus pantalones –podría ser nuestra venganza – dijo, mientras desdoblaba y movía el pedazo de papel delante de los ojos de la chica.

- ¿La fiesta de Rhonda? – dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Quieres vengarte? – dijo pegándose más a su oído, ella solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

**Gracias por leer (:**


	3. Entrando al fuego

**Hola mis queridos lectores, lo sé soy un monstruo por no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo, pero quiero decirles que me encanto su respuesta ante mi historia, y espero este y los futuros capitulo no los decepcionen. En verdad no había tenido tiempo para escribir, apenas hoy me di un espacio, y le puse mucho corazón a este capítulo y espero que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a ****Milanh****, ****mechitas123****, ****Marina152, ****Nuleu Strack, nalalaalienigena, ****diana carolina****, ****sweet-sol****, por sus hermosos comentarios, en serio me encanta que les guste tanto mi historia, y ****Nuleu Strack, no estoy segura del color de sus ojos, investigue y al parecer si son azules XD o no se la verdad hehe.**

**Sin más que decir (:**

* * *

**Entrando al fuego**

- Excelente – dijo en un susurro su amigo, a la vez que se separaba un poco de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – dijo encarando su mirada fuertemente y alzando una ceja. La boca de Lucas se curvo en una mueca burlona y pareció pensativo.

- Tu déjamelo a mí – respondió finalmente, comenzó a alejarse aun mas de Helga – solo recuerda hablar con "Huge".

- ¿Huge? - pregunto sorprendida - ¿Él qué diablos...?

- Solo hazlo bonita - dijo mientras giraba sobre su eje, y se movía alejándose por donde había llegado. Helga no pregunto más y lo vio a desparecer por el mar de estudiantes que corrían a sus respectivos salones, ni siquiera ella había escuchado el timbre.

Las siguientes clases pasaron como un rayo para Helga, había permanecido callada y no había hecho ningún comentario insultante a sus compañeros, estaba hundida en sus propios pensamientos, en Lucas, en Arnold y en su posible venganza. Sabía lo que tramaba Lucas, o al menos lo podía imaginar. Al fin salió de su última clase antes del almuerzo, se recargo en la pared justo a lado de la puerta, mientras esperaba Phoebe, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y al fin lo localizo, detrás de unos casilleros y rodeado de un pequeño grupo de porrista, ahí estaba Huge. Era un tipo brutalmente atractivo, muy alto y de un buen cuerpo, lleno de músculos y con un abdomen marcado, ese cuerpo se lo debía al juego, era capitán del equipo de americano de la escuela, y gracias a él habían ganado el campeonato dos veces seguidas, era popular y estaba en el último año. Helga lo conocía hace apenas medio año, cuando la mandaron a detención y lo encontró a él estudiando para algebra, a Helga le pareció un idiota, pero no pudo reusarse a ayudarlo a estudiar cuando este, muy avergonzado se lo pido, el resto era historia, al parecer habían simpatizado. Helga entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro, cuando recordó porque Huge era tan especial.

- ¿Helga? – dijo Phoebe sujetando el brazo de su amiga.

- ¡Phoebe!- respondió Helga, y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito cuando, esta la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Helga solo negó con la cabeza - bien, vamos a la cafetería –dijo sonriente.

El lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes, comiendo, riendo y gritando, todos a la vez, Helga prefería comer afuera, pero ahí se encontravan sus amigos, así que solo le quedaba tratar de soportar el ruido. Se dirigieron a la mesa donde las esperaban el resto de los chicos, ambas trataban de llegar a ellos sin chocar con alguien y tirar sus bandejas.

- Odio a toda esta bola de idiotas -dijo Helga cuando por fin llego a la mesa, al mismo tiempo que azotaba su bandeja.

- ¿Te mataría ser un poco más amable? – la reto una chica, que la miraba con profundoS ojos negros y acusadores, tenía sus largos y negros cabellos, sujetoS en una alta cola de caballo, llevaba un vestido rojo, corto y ajustado, y le sonreía burlonamente.

- Lo siento princesa, es decir – respondió la rubia fingiendo cortesía – lo siento Rhonda.

- Así está mejor - respondió la otra.

- ¿De qué tanto hablaban chicos? – pregunto Phoebe, tratando de alivianar el ambiente

- De que mas, sino de mi próxima gran fiesta – dijo Rhonda con aires de superioridad – espero nadie falte.

- Bueno, yo espero que hayas invitado chicas lindas – dijo un chico alto, con cabellos desordenados.

- Stinky créeme, independientemente de ustedes que son mis amigos, el resto de mis invitados tienen un alto nivel de elegancia y sofisticación, no te arrepentirás - soltó la muchacha - por otro lado que te hagan caso, ya no es problema mío – finalizo venenosa.

- Sentimos arruinar tus fiestas con nuestra horrible presencia, princesa- ataco Helga, esta solo pareció abofetearla con la mirada, pero después una sonrisa pinto su rostro.

- Dime Helga, ¿Piensas ir con el guapo de tu amigo?

El corazón de Helga dio un pequeño vuelco, y trato de disimular la sorpresa en sus ojos, cosa que solo Phoebe atisbo a reconocer.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – respondió fríamente.

- Enserio Helga, ese amigo tuyo es muy apuesto – hablo por fin una tímida chica del otro lado de la mesa, llevaba sus largos y castaños cabellos sueltos detrás de las orejas, su camiseta estaba toda decorada con flores y mariposas, a Helga le pareció dar nauseas tantos colores.

- Creo que Sheena tiene razón –dijo Phoebe, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga, y veía el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

- ¡Bueno si tanto les gusta porque no salen con él, y me dejan en paz! – grito Helga, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse.

- Créeme que si pudiera – respondió Rhonda, pero se detuvo a media oración, cuando diviso a una pareja acercándose – hablando de chicos lindos, ahí viene Arnold - dijo a la vez que los señalaba.

Todos se giraron para ver a los recién llegados, iban de la mano y parecían no haber percibido la mirada del resto, Helga no pudo evitar también voltear a verlos.

Ángel, era su nombre, el cual no tenía nada que ver con verdadero carácter, lo que sí, es que era muy hermosa, y Helga no lo dudaba, era físicamente perfecta, muy delgada y sabia lucir bajo su pequeña falda de mezclilla sus piernas delgadas y largas, llevaba también una blusa rosa de tirantes, era rubia, pero no como Helga, su color de cabello era un tanto mas anaranjado y el de Helga era más pareció a los rayos del sol, o algo así una vez le había mencionado Lucas, su piel tampoco era tan blanca como la de Helga, sino que se notaba ligeramente bronceada, en su rostro lucia una sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Caminaba alado de Arnold, pero sus ojos color miel no reflejaban amor o alegría, sino algo más oscuro, una extraña seguridad arrogante. En cambio Arnold, en sus bellos ojos azules reglaba real inocencia, por la cual esta ciego ante la verdadera víbora que era Ángel, él los miraba sonriente y genuinamente alegre de verlos. Helga no pudo evitar un leve suspiro, a pesar de los pocos meses que llevaban de relación, aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Arnold tuviera una novia, _esa _novia.

- Hola chicos-dijo una vez Arnold, cuando llegaron a su sitio en la mesa, no pudo evitar dirigir una rápida mirada a Helga que se encontraba tan cerca de él, de no ser por Phoebe que los separaba, la chica le pareció estar algo irritada.

- Hola – respondió Ángel, con su tono de voz suave como ronroneo.

- ¿De qué tanto hablan? – pregunto Arnold.

- De la fiesta de este fin de semana – contesto un corpulento chico, era un poco relleno, pero no tanto como había sido de niño, la adolescencia le había ayudado a reducir algunos kilos.

- ¿Tienes con quien ir, Harold? – pregunto un alegre Arnold.

- En realidad – interrumpió Rhonda, que se había cansado de no ser el centro de atención - hablábamos, del apuesto amigo de Helga, y de que ella ira con él, ¿No es así?

- Bueno – respondió Helga, fingiendo total indiferencia a la mención de su amigo, pero podía sentir el sudor bajando por sus sienes, y el ligero temblor en sus manos - si, es correcto, pero ya les dije, que por mi quédenselo – finalizo con desdén.

- Lamentablemente, él prefiere tu compañía – dijo Rhonda.

Arnold sintió sus músculos tensarse, la simple mención de Lucas, le hacía arder la sangre y una sensación inexplicable llenaba su estomago, como si hubiera sido golpeado por la mismísima Helga, no pudo evitar mirarla, esta solo desvió su vista, fingiendo que él no estaba ahí.

- Creo que hacen una linda pareja - dijo sonriente Ángel - ¿No crees cariño? – se dirijo esta vez a Arnold, que pareció congelarse ante la pregunta.

- Bueno, hablando del rey de Roma – dijo Rhonda, dirigiendo su vista al muchacho que se acercaba a ellos.

Lucas sonreía abiertamente, caminaba muy seguro hacia ellos y sus ojos parecían tener luz propia; Helga pudo ver como las chicas en su mesa de erguían y lucían sus mejores sonrisas, también pudo ver a Arnold fruncir extrañamente el ceño, en señal de molestia. Una vez que estuvo cerca, Lucas poso sus manos en la mesa y se inclino ligeramente hacia Helga.

- Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo que planear – le dijo Lucas, sin prestar la mínima atención al resto.

- Querido – dijo Rhonda, queriendo llamar su atención – hablábamos de mi fiesta, contaremos con tu presencia ¿no? – pregunto, inclinándose y sosteniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos en modo de coquetería.

- Si claro – dijo, sin quitar su vista de la rubia - ¿nos vamos?

- Bien, de todos modos me arte de estos tontos – respondió mientras pesadamente se levantaba de su asiento, lo sujetaba del brazo y lo arrastraba fuera del lugar, a sus espaldas no pudo evitar oír las exclamaciones de admiración y endivia.

Caminaban por el pasillo en silencio, al estar todos en la cafetería, el lugar parecía un cementerio, sin el ruido de los alumnos, al doblar el la siguiente una esquina, pudo ver a Huge esperandolos, estaba recargado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, llevaba el uniforme del equipo, y parecía realmente serio.

- Bueno, creo que debemos planear algo – dijo Huge sin emoción en su voz, y dirigiéndoles una mirada.

Por fin habían acabado las clases, Helga y Phoebe caminaban hacia la salida, la pequeña no dejaba de hablar de lo que posiblemente usarían en la fiesta y otras "basuras de chicas", como solía decirles Helga, por lo cual no tomo mucha importancia a su amiga. Helga estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario, sobre que no le importaba el color de sombras que usaría, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Helga!- ella se giro al escuchar su nombre por segunda vez, era Arnold que corría hacia ellas, atravesando y empujando al resto de estudiantes. Ella solo soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

- ¿Qué tramas cabezón? – le dijo una vez que él quedo frente a ella.

- Disculpen – dijo tímidamente Phoebe - te veo a fuera – se dirigió a su amiga, a la vez que desaparecía por la puerta.

Helga fijo su mirada en el chico que tenía en frente, recorrió su rostro con los ojos, pudo ver cada pequeña pestaña, el azul de sus ojos, su pequeña nariz y finalmente bajo a sus delgados labios, que tan pocas veces había tenido la suerte de tocar, sin darse cuenta sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y desvió inmediatamente la mirada.

- ¿Iras con Lucas a la fiesta? – pregunto finalmente el chico, que no le había quitado la vista de encima.

- ¿te importa? – dijo a la vez que giraba bruscamente y lo asesinaba con la mirada.

- SI – respondió levemente irritado – solo te protejo.

- ¿protegerme? – parecía incrédula, alzo una ceja y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho - ¿tu quieres protegerme de Lucas? – repitió sorprendía

- Helga, se él tipo de chico que es, entiendo que te hayas dejado impresionar, pero …

- ¿impresionar? – grito furiosa – ¿crees que soy una tonta como el resto y que estoy con él por su bonita cara? Créeme él es más que eso – su comentario hizo sonrojar a Arnold.

- No quise decir eso - el nerviosismo comenzaba a sonar en su voz.

- Eres un tonto –finalizo, rodo los ojos y giro el cuerpo para marcharse, cuando sintió que él le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo.

- No importa que nos haya pasado – dijo haciendo el agarre menos fuerte, acaricio su brazo con las yemas de los dedos – siempre, juro que siempre te cuidare, no dejare que nada malo vuelva a sucederte.

El aire alrededor de Helga, pareció turbarse y sintió su cuerpo más pesado, sus ojos pudieron percibir genuina angustia y sinceridad en los ojos de Arnold, incluso sintió un calor emanar de aquellos ojos azules, tal vez algo mas escondido bajo es mirada. En tanto, ella pudo sentir que sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo pedía un poco de aire fresco. Sin darse cuenta Arnold aflojo totalmente su agarre, y sin saber cómo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando los rayos del sol que se iban ocultando detrás de los edificios, golpearon sus ojos, se sintió salir de un sueño, bajo la mirada a la calle buscando a Phoebe, pero solo encontró a Lucas recargado en el barandal de las escaleras observándola fijamente.

- ¿ocurre algo malo bonita? –dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

- No – dijo fijando su vista en él – vamos a casa.

Camino a casa de Helga, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero no uno cómodo como generalmente solían ser cuando ella estaba con él y se quedaban sin nada más que decir, la extraña conversación que había tenido con él y Huge hace una horas aun rondaba su cabeza y no sabía cómo había aceptado seguir aquel loco plan. Cerró los ojos al llegar a una esquina y esperaron que el semáforo les diera el color para avanzar.

- ¿Estás molesta? – pregunto Lucas rompiendo el silencio, e hizo que ella abriera rápidamente los ojos.

- No – le dio una mirada dudosa – pero …

- Si no quieres hacerlo, solo dímelo – dijo sujetando su mano, los carros se habían detenido y podían pasar, pero no lo hicieron.

- No es eso, es solo que es tan… - no sabía cómo describirlo, no podría admitir que se le partiría el corazón al hacerle algo así a Arnold, pero a su vez sabia que lo merecía – será humillante – dijo bajando la vista.

- Bueno, venganza o no – dijo tomando su rostro entre ambas manos, de una manera muy delicada – iremos a esa fiesta y nos divertiremos.

- Gracias, lo pensare – dijo ella dándole una sonrisa, que él correspondió.

- Ya sabes que usaras – dijo, a la vez que se reía – o tienes una crisis de moda.

- Yo sí, pero mañana iré con Phoebe, a comprar algo para ella –dijo rondando los ojos y haciendo una pequeña mueca, odiaba ir de compras.

Es noche Helga no durmió, su mente se debatía entre seguir el plan de Lucas y su lealtad hacia Arnold, y para su mayor tragedia, ese mismo día él había jurado protegerla, como podría ella ahora hacerle daño, cuando, el chico de sus sueños decía cuidarla. Pero los recuerdos llegaron rápidamente, y el dolor y la tristeza comenzaron a invadir su cuerpo, como un veneno que viaja través de su sangre, ese chico ya le había fallado una vez, ya había desconfiado de ella, y la había traicionado, la había llamado mentirosa, embustera y _adicta._

Helga cerró los ojos y un pequeño sollozo escapo de sus labios, cerro los puños y sintió sus uñas lastimar su propia piel, se levanto de un golpe y se dirigió a la mesita de noche que tenía a su derecha, abrió de un golpe el cajon y tomo el pequeño celular, rápidamente marco las teclas correctas, _"lo hare_", decía el mensaje dirigido a Lucas. Volvió a recostarse, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y espero que su respiración se regularizara, en pocos segundo dejo que el sueño la invadiera.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta el final, espero subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, créanme se enteraran de más cosas, y espero que amen a "Lucas" como lo amo yo XD, os vemos besos y abrazos.**


End file.
